Black Blood Pierrot
by TrigunInferno
Summary: Crona finds himself with memory loss and in the company of Kaguya. Following her, leads him down a different path he should not have.
1. Chapter 1

Crona slowly opens his eyes, darkness is all he could see. Sniff, tears running down his cheeks but it should be expected. He's in the dark room, he's punished again. Yet it's different. Even in the complete darkness he feels that the room is smaller and more damp. Their laying on the floor looking at the ceiling. His head hurts, his throat feels dry.

"Mhmm," is all he could say, he's so weak right now, he can't move and he is tied up as he can't move his arms and legs freely. Every time he tries to move he hears metallic noise. "Chains?" He thought. This isn't right, what had he failed to lead to this. He tries to wiggle in order to loosen up but nothing. He grunts and panics as he squirms until he stops and just lays on the floor gasping or air seeing how he has so little strength. Where is Ragnarok, for some reason he can't feel him in his blood. He gulps as he closes his eyes and tries to remember what he failed on: how did he displeased Lady Medusa and what was he supposed to do. The more he thinks, he starts to cry. He was alone, he wished Ragnarok would come out, of course he would be angry with him and would bully him but he needed to hear something. "I-im sorry," he says meekly as he lays there hoping he would just disappeared. As he opens his eyes again, he notices that the dark room seems brighter. He moves his body, wiggle around to see the light coming from the outline of a door. He blinks as this isn't right and hears footsteps. His heart pounds rapidly and starts sweating profusely. Suddenly a door open, slowly, the metal grinds until it stops. Crona lifts his head to only see the light and door. "L-lady M-medusa," he stutters with fear but nothing, only silence. Crona turns and adjust his body now laying on his left side of his body and only sees a pair of feet. "La-lady Medusa, I'm sorry, please tell me what I did wrong," he cries but all he gets is silence, why wasn't she responding. "Pl-please say something," he pleads as he lays on his back, giving up.

"Lady Medusa? Who's that? Is that your mommy?,"  
Crona eyes open wide and pupils shrunk and feels that his world is crashing down. That voice is definitely from a woman but not Lady Medusa's. Every alarm in his body is on full alert. His body trembled as he can't do anything, he was captured, it had to be. He wishes Ragnarok can come out and help him. The door closes, but there was still light coming on top of the figure. The light source resembles a little fireball, he sees her flat, shoulder length, orange color hair. She wearing a cloak that covers her shoulder to her legs and doesn't appear to be wearing shoes. She facing at the wall in front of her. She's smiling which terrifies Crona.

"W-who are you?" He asks meekly worrying what she might do to him.

"Who am I? Oh, of course I haven't introduce myself, I'm Kaguya," she says in a soft voice, now looking at him. The light allows her to see the timid boy shaking and in fear. She giggles making Crona winced.

"Oh don't worry little boy, I'm not her to hurt you," she slowly walks towards him until she is looking down on him. "Now I know you must be confused and all that but rest assured, you're quite safe here," she whispers in a tone. Crona fearful look didn't change, he tries again to get out of the chains but to no avail. Kaguya just stood there enjoying the little spectacle, she lets it continue until she feels it gone long enough. "Fu fu you don't have to worry," she shuffles around her cloak and pulls out a key. Crona stops and stares at the key, he looks at Kaguya still with fear. "I'll let you go soon but let's get to know one another," she says and kneels down and her face in now inches from his face and now that she's so close he sees her skin is pale as pale of the moonlight , her crimson, predatory eyes stare down on his shivering, light blue eyes. " So tell me what's your name?" She asked curiously.

"C-c-Crona," he stutters

"Crona, what a cute name. I'm Kaguya like I said earlier. Now do you remember what happened to you?" She asks again. This time Crona is hesitant, he's been trying to remember to no end. All he did was shake his head 'no'. "Oh I see, I may have been rough on you," she explains

"W-what," his mind is now asking many questions but before he could ask, Kaguya spoke first

"You see, I was minding my own business and as I'm coming back to my home. When suddenly," she pauses her exciting story and points at him, "and I found you laying on the ground, you poor thing," she says in a worrying tone. "I just had to do something, I tried to pick you up but suddenly you went absolutely crazy and you destroyed 'some' trees with a black sword and your black blood. Although, some is not the right word. I bang you up pretty badly and as for the chains, I didn't want you to start attacking again." She explains making Crona confuse. She perfectly described Ragnarok and his black blood. Is that what happened. "Ever since then, I came by every day to make sure your okay. In fact you been unconscious for a month," she states.

"A-a-a MONTH," he screams. Not fading Kaguya, she nodded in confirmation. His mouth is wide open and looks on in horror. "Wait what did you do with Ragnarok," he cries

"Oh that sword of yours? Don't worry he's still inside of you, I knock him out too," she explains. Crona couldn't believe what he was hearing, what is she, "I'm quite sorry, I came by to change your bandages," she says as she tears off the fabric on Crona's forehead, in which he hadn't realized before, and checks, "Hmm your recovering, so there's no need to give you new bandaged. By the way are you hungry?" She asks worryingly.

Crona pause, she being so nice to him but why, he shouldn't have been treated like this. Now taking in all that she said to him, it was obvious what happened: he became worthless. Lady Medusa abandoned him, her voice began to fill his mind pounding him with negative remarks, _"Crona, how could you fail a simple task. Why do I even bother with you. Your never going to love by others, your a monster. You would be so much more useful to me by not existing."_  
Sniff tears run down his cheeks, his lips whimpers, "w-why?" He cries.  
Kaguya looks at him puzzle

"I don't understand," she says as she tilts her head.

"I- I- i sho-shouldn't be treated like this, I'm worthless," he cries his words babbles, his tears blurred his vision. He could barely see her face but sees her move her arm closer to him, then he hears a click noise. He freezes for a moment but when he moves, he's free, she unlocked the chains. He tries to get up but he's still too weak.

"Let me help you," she scopes him up, she isn't surprise how light he weighs, considering she carried him hear before. Now standing, she got a good hold on him, she takes him to the wall and let's his feet land on the floor and leaned his back on the wall, so that at least he stands. He struggles to maintain balance but kaguya holds him still, so he won't fall. Focusing on his muscles on his legs, he awkwardly mange to stand. He takes on step forward but trips causing Kaguya to step in closer to catch him and he falls to her chest or more precisely her breast. He blushes profusely, she's going to be so mad, he though but instead feels a soft touch on the back of his head and arm wrap around him. He's in shock, he wanted to get out of this predicament but he feels safe, it was comforting and was she allowing him. "Hush, don't worry Crona I don't mind," she cues as he gently stroke the back of his head. Now that Crona this close, he realizes that she's naked. He keeps his mouth shut and his sweat drips to her pale skin. He head begin to be filled with her flowery scent and impure thoughts "she's so warm and soft, maybe I can- " he stop his though, they wanted him to do something with her. He wanted to follow them but tries to resist. He then suddenly came up with a thought .

"I-im hungry," he excuses.

"Oh right, how foolish of me," she says without embarrassment. She lets go and Crona can finally stand. She searches through her cloak and pulls out a small, red, round object. Crona looks closer to see she's holding an apple. He looks at her worryingly, since she kept it in her cloak, near her bare body "I hope you like apples, I didn't want to just overwhelm you with food. Considering you looked like you haven't eaten in a while," she worries  
He can't disagree with that, Every time he failed, it was not just the dark room and Ragnarok but he wasn't allowed to eat. He wanted to say no to her but that would be rude to her. He takes it and he slowly bites the apple, savoring it sweet juices and savoring the crunchy texture with each munch. He silently ate the apple to its core and looks at Kaguya, with a soft expression.

"T-thank you," he says meekly

"Your welcome," she says and as she opens the door, "come Crona," she instructs and Crona follows without protest. In the light, he sees her coat has bones and made of plates, he blinks but isn't faced by it. Now out he sees that their in an underground tunnel, most likely a mining tunnels considering the ground had track on the floor, dim light bulbs lighting the area and wooden beams holding the place up. He looks at Kaguya

"Is this where you live?" He asks worryingly, since this place wouldn't be a place for her, he thought.

"Yes but only temporary, in fact now that your awake, I'm going to find another place to stay, so let's get out of here," she says. As they continue walking, Crona couldn't help but wonder about her appearance. Why is she naked and have pale white skin and a little fireball floating on top of her head.

"Kaguya, what are you?" He gulps as he asks again. She stops walking and turns to him with a smile.

"Oh how silly of me, I'm a clown," she says with glee, she tiptoed towards him and stands on one foot on her toes. "I bring excitement everywhere I go," she twirls around causing her cloak to reveal her nude body, only now he could get a quick glance at her red marks. She stops twirling and rubs her right cheek with her index finger, "but you see I'm quite shy, I get so nervous in front of so many people," she says embarrassingly, her face blushes pink.

Crona didn't say a word, he understands that he can't deal with people either, "I know how that feels," he mumbled and the two continue to walk and got to the exit of the tunnel. They got out and see it was night, the moon snickering with it teeth showing. Even though it was dark, he feels free but can't muster it to show it, he simply grips his right arm with his left hand, something he normally does when he's nervous, and turns to kaguya.

"thank you Kaguya, I'm sorry if I was a burden to you," he says embarrassingly

"Oh no Crona, I was happy to help you," she assures him, she actually got curious herself. She rubs her chin when she looks at him more closely: his black robe tethered and she remembers how he has a weapon in blood stream, black blood to be precise. "Crona I want to ask you something," she asks curiously and Crona focuses on her, "What are you?" She leans in to look closer at him.

"A failure," he says

"Why is that?" She says cocked an eyebrow

"I failed Lady Medusa, she abandoned me, like she always promise," he says in a teary tone.

She blinks blankly, "no," Crona looks at her surprise. "When you woke up, you were strong sure you may have tried to kill me but your quite powerful. In fact look over there," she points to his left and Crona looks over to see a devastated scene: so many trees were hacked to pieces and the side of the mountain and ground had large trail marks. He looks up to see parts of the mountain gone and piles of boulders all over the place. "I just got lucky to have beaten you, since you were so fatigued, starving, and lost. Has anyone ever told you positive aspects of you?" She asks but feels like she knows the answer.

Crona tries to think back, his mind is foggy but what he can remember he tells her,"No," he whispers

"You don't have anyone don't you?" She asks again

He shook his head 'yes', "I have Ragnarok, my weapon but he would often hit me when I mess up, especially when I disappoint Lady Medusa " he explains now looking down in shame. He didn't want to see her pitying him. She walks to him and gently cups his chin and moves him to look at her face, so their eyes lock on to one another

"Do you know what a friend is, Crona?" She whispers.

"Yes," His chest clutches to her kindness, this is beyond what he deserves. Why is she like this to hi, " But I don't have a friend," he responds, why would he, no one wanted him as a friend.

"Do you want me to be your friend?" She asks sincerity and seriously. Crona just looks deep into her eyes, tears slowly run down his cheek. He feels like in a dream, that he'll wake up back to reality but nothing happened. This is reality, all the negativity that Lady Medusa inflict on him seems to loosen as her words reach him to his soul. Her hands feel like feathers comforting him. He wipes his tears off and looks at her.

"Y-yes," and his response got Kaguya to warmly smile at him. She notices some tears left and gently wipes it off his cheek.

"Thank you Crona," she says softly and lets go of his chin and holds his hand. "Oh before we go," she reaches in her coat and hands him a rose. Crona looks at it curiously, the red pedals almost hypnotize him, it beautiful he takes it with appreciation and smiles at her. However, he prick his finger

"Ow," he winced and almost drops the rose. Kaguya helps him and sees his index finger bleeding a bit. She helps covered it up while Crona is taken aback, blushing. She giggles at his reaction as she gently tug him and they walk forward, going into the woods, where they are heading is beyond Crona's thoughts so long he can be with Kaguya.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chapter 2/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He opened his eyes again and looks down to see himself flying in the clear blue sky. He looks down to see Kaguya holding on to him by holding on to his hands. She dangles with glee as the force pushes her back every time she tries to swing forward./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Fling me, Crona" she tells him but he hesitates, he doesn't want to risk her life, "Don't worry Crona, I trust you," she assures him. Crona takes a second before he throws her above him. Kaguya hand ignited on fire and spins around. The streaks of fire making coil shapes as she spins, until she stops and allows gravity to push her down. Crona immediately catches her, bridal style. She giggles seeing the concern look on his face, she leans closer to him, "you worry too much," she said to him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I don't want to lose you," he responded worryingly but she in turn kissed him on the lips. His eyes widen and blushes, his tensed up and pulls out. Kaguya frowns over this of course./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Why did you do that?" she asked him disappointingly /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I-i-i don't know h-how to deal with kisses?" He complained meekly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Simple, you just let it happen," she flirts as she cups his chin./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""It just..," he paused and looked into her, "is this what friends do? I've never kissed before," he said embarrassed and Kaguya made a cat faced grin./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Crona as a friend, I want you to relax and," she leans until their lips were a few centimeters apart, "I want us to be more intimate in our friendship," and kissed him. Crona flinched but she still lock her lips with his. Slowly, Crona loosens up and and his thoughts begin to fill with lustful intentions. His eyelids feel heavy and slowly closes them. He opened his eyes again, he's standing in a grass field, his eyelids feel heavy and his vision is blurred a bit. He heard objects fall to the ground./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh dear Crona, you were doing so well," the sweet voice of Kaguya filled his ears and looks down to see her pick up three objects and hands them back to him. Blinking and taking a closer look to notice he's holding three balls. He was so confused, what was he doing with theses. Kaguya holds her hands behind her and bends down and tilts her head at Crona. "Hmm something wrong?" She curiously asked but Crona didn't say a word and all he did was start to throw the balls in the air. He caught one, throws it and caught the second. Who knew he's quite efficient at juggling, he smirks over at Kaguya, she still smiled and she lights up a little fireball and tossed it to Crona. He hadn't noticed it until he felt his hands feeling warm and sees the fireball./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ahh," he screamed and Kaguya immediately grabbed all of the balls and juggled them. She threw them up higher in the air than he did but he focused on his hands and he's glad they weren't burned. He stared at with angered and she in turn gave him a puzzled look. "What's wrong?" she asked./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Why did you do that?" He demanded to know./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What are you talking about? You juggled my fireballs all the time." She explained, leaving Crona dumbfounded. She caught all of the balls and placed them on the ground and walked to him with the fireball, extending to him. Crona stares at it and gently grabbed it. His hand isn't burning, even when he gripped it tighter./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I-I," he stuttered, "I didn't know," he said in a small voice. In turn, Kaguya wrapped her arms around him and hugged him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Shh just relax, Crona," she hushed and slowly, he closed his eyes again./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Opening his eyes again, it's even more blurred but he sees children around him, he grins on instinct. He was juggling and the children laughing and smiling for him gave him comfort. They kept telling him add more and more. He feels someone touched his shoulder, turning over he could barely see Kaguya, her coat covering her body. Her hands together, came out of the coat and created a fireball. Immediately, he grabbed it and juggled it. The amusement of the children grew but his vision became more clouded, yet he hears Kaguya whispered into his ear "Kept it up, Crona, you're doing such a great job," her whispers burrowed in his mind as his vision turned grey, he faintly hears a scream./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmmm," Crona slowly open his eyes, the light of dawn. The air felt dry and its hot,he rubs his eyes to see he's back in a bed. He got up and inspects around to a small room with wooden walls and floor. On his right he notices a decaying rose in a glass of water. Crona starts to feel some regret as he remembers that the rose that kaguya gave him. He rubs his head, "Where am I?" He asks himself, however he flinch when a door creaks open. He turns to see Kaguya holding a plate. She looks at him /"Is something the matter Crona?" She asks him. Crona sighs and gives her a small smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""S-sorry, it's just where are we?" Crona asks trembling, Kaguya just gives him a smile and a slice of toast /"Figure that would happen," she says nonchalantly, " You been been blacking out. What do you remember?" She asks him. Crona place his hand on his head and tries to remember, slowly he remembers parts of it: they went from forest, to a grass plains, to a desert, to the place there are at now. Yet it feels foggy, how they got here remains a mystery to him but what he can remember is Kaguya making him smile. Just the faint images of the two of them being happy, how she was there being kind to him, her hugging him tightly. He takes the toast and eats it. Dry, she hands him a glass of water, "thank you," and drinks it/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Welcome" she sits on the bed and lays on it. "Sorry that we had to stay in this arid little hole but its hospitable," she comments as she strokes the bed, at least the bed is so soft. She focuses her sights on Crona, she strokes her hair and smiles. "Tell me how's your memory?" she asks him and he rubs his face in frustration./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Its fuzzy, I can't remember much but I remembered traveling together. In my dream you and I where flying, you kissed me and you and I juggled?" he says with confusion and in response, Kaguya giggles like a little girl./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course it happened, I'm glad you remembered. Who knew you were so good at it," she tease./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There more actually," he says. Kaguya tilts her head curiously, Crona blushes and turns away from Kaguya, "d-d-did we kiss?" He asks embarrassingly and Kaguya cups his chin and tilts to have him look at her and gently kiss him. His eyes shot wide open and his body shivers but slowly he calms down and let his body feel loose. Kaguya pulls away and looks at his eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, we did kiss. Your lips taste of strawberries." She whispers seductively and kiss his cheek, "Your so sweet you know, always trying to make me happy. Although you don't have to be so stressed," she hugs him and gently pulls him down. The around feels cool compared to what his body is producing. He breathes heavily before Kaguya kiss him again, this time she's holding the back of his head to prevent him from stopping, not he was going to do it. His body relax, he holds both of her cheeks, they were so smooth, and embrace her. He never felt so tranquil, especially with women, all he wanted to do was to continue but he had to pull out to catch his breath. A trail of saliva drip and Kaguya playfully swipes it from both of their lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I worry about you, sometimes you blank out and go unconscious but every time you wake, you are so magnificent," she whispers, "You know its still early, want to sleep with me," she suggests to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""N-no, I'll let you rest," Crona blush/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you sure you look tired as well," she says/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh no it's fine," Crona replies nervously/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmm fine," she mumble before falling asleep. Crona got up and leaves the room and closes the door. As he looks around and seems vacant: there are hardly any furniture, only a small sofa, one small round table and nothing else in the living room. He walks slowly scanning everything around him. For some reason it feels off as he enters the kitchen; the sun light shines so bright through the curtain-less windows. He wipes his forehead with his shoulders, the heat is a bit unbearable but he can handle it. A closer look at the kitchen to see a table and a chair. Looking around, he sees how blank the kitchen. He sighs and just takes it as it is, he though this house belongs to kaguya and maybe this is how she wanted it to be. He sits down and sighs and tries to remember, he knows that they got here but he loses consciousness. That's something that bothers him, he thinks of how many times he loses conscious and probably how Kaguya had to drag him. He lowers his head in shame,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You are strong." Her words flow through his mind, he doubts that but it feels so comforting. He hugs himself but suddenly he remembers Ragnarok. "Umm Ragnarok, are you there?" He asked meekly but nothing happen. He wipes the sweat from his forehead, "I know its hot but try to come out," nothing again. What's wrong with Ragnarok? He got up to get help. "Ka-agh," he falls to the floor in pain. He arches and curls as a blob of black blood sprouts out of his back. The figure slowly forms, transforming into a slim body with two arms. The pain stop and Crona looks to see Ragnarok, he sighs, "Ragnarok you're ok?" Ragnarok didn't responded. Crona taps his index fingers, why wasn't he talking to him. Looking at him, Ragnarok is just staring off not looking at him. "I-its the h-heat is it? I'll give you some water," Crona scurried to the cabinets: empty, empty, some plates, finally. He found a few glasses, takes one and fills it with water. He hands it to Ragnarok but he didn't even move. He still holds the glass to his face for a bit but gives up on it. He sits back down and place the glass down. "Ragnarok please say something? I've been going unconscious and I could barely remember things. I hoped that you could tell me what happened?" He sweats more and shudders, what's going on with him, he should be insulting him at least it will be normal. He pulls his collar to his robe, the heat really is starting to be unbearable. " You know you should drink some water," Crona advises him and he remembered something, "Oh that's right, Kaguya ha-ack," it happened so fast as Ragnarok chokes him. "Ra-rag qck," Crona falls to the floor/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ka-kag-kaguya," Ragnarok growls staring down. The demon sword hiss as he slowly let's go of Crona and puffs, "Where is she?" He growls and Crona tremble points to the direction of the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ragnarok what's going on?" He pleads instead Ragnarok covers his mouth and rips part of his robe. Crona tries to get Ragnarok off of him but Ragnarok grab the back of his head and tilted it so that Crona could see his chest. Crona continues to struggle until he stops to see his chest is covered in a mess of white paint color. Ragnarok let's go and Crona gets up, he trembled as he wipes it and stains his hand. His eyes look at the paint with confusion as, his hand shakes causing him to use his other hand to stop it. He gulps and looks over at Ragnarok, who gets closer to his /"Find a mirror and get the fuck out of here," he warns. Crona is perplexed but complies with Ragnarok, he tiptoes checking to find a mirror anywhere. He thought there might be a mirror in the bedroom but Ragnarok would definitely be against that, he finds a little hallway and goes there. As he walks, he was about to wipes his forehead again but stops this time to see white smug on his long sleeve. He gulps, 'what's going on', he thought. Each step feels nauseous, he gets to one door to his right. He opens it to see it's a closet, he slowly scans it from the top to see a few boxes. He looks down to see knitting, bottles, and a bag of paper towels. He slowly closes the door, all while it creaks. He continues to walk again to a door on his left, he's about to open before he sniffs something in the air that made him stop. He stares at the wooden door, with dread as he remembers this scene before. He retracts his hand and walks past it and arrives in the door in the center. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. It's a bathroom, its dark but can see the tub and sink. He stands in the entrance for a bit but Ragnarok pulls his hair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ow," Crona wince/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Take a look at yourself, you dumbass," and with that Crona enters and walks to the sink. He stares at the mirror, yet the darkness prevent him from seeing his reflection. He slowly place his hand on the wall, he moves around trying to feel a switch. He keeps checking until he found it. Slowly he holds it with his thumb and index finger. His heartbeats faster as he turns it on. He gasped to see himself: his hair is stained red, his face is stain in white, a sloppy tear design under his right eye. What happen to him, he loses his balance and falls down. He places his hand on his face. Hyperventilating, his mind is all over the place, he thinks it's a dream. It has to be a dream/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ra-ra-rag-hmm," Ragnarok muffles Crona's mouth/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shut it you idiot. We have to leave," Ragnarok warns/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Leave, why?" Both of them froze at the sound of that voice. Crona slowly turn to see Kaguya standing at the door, she looks at them smiling innocently. "Raggy, you came out. How are you? It's good to hear you talk," she giggles, she walks towards them. Ragnarok growls and lunges at her but she smacks him to the wall, hard. The impact left him stuck in the wall and Kaguya kneels down and grips Crona's shoulders and holds him down. Crona squirms but to no avail. Kaguya face is now an inch apart from his. Her crimson, hypnotic eyes staring into his terrified eyes. "You should have stayed in bed with me," she said with a lustful tone, "relax and let me help you," she whispered and kissed him on the /"Hmmm," was all Crona could say, wide eyed, his heart beating faster. He struggles to get her off of him but she presses her body on him. He breathes heavily and breathes in her sweet aroma. The smell causes him to slow down and starts to taste her lips, they feel so soft. He slowly lifts his arms and holds hers. He tries to reach further, kaguya slowly lets go of his shoulders and slowly wraps them around his head. Crona wraps his arms around her back and the two embrace. Every once of escaping, suddenly turn for a need of Kaguya. They stop to give themselves air, saliva drool from their lips as they look at each other with lust./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How do you feel?" She asks him/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-i-i want you," he pleads to her. He looks at her face but a few times his eyes would see her breast and blushes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh is something interesting you?" She knew he was looking at her chest. Still on her knees, she straights herself and pulls his head and press it between her breast. "Shhh, enjoy it, little boy," she entice. Crona eyes widen, sweats, the heat of her body hitting his face. He breathes heavily and didn't move but slowly his desires grew and kiss her smoothed skin. "Enjoy Crona," she whispers as she strokes his head. Crona taste the salty taste of her skin, he then makes small kisses until he gets to her right breast. Opens his mouth and sucks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmm," his tongue licks her nipple and gently bites her soft breasts. His eyes slowly close, savoring the taste. Oh Kaguya, he thought as he grabs her left breast with his free hand and gently squeeze it. " Kaguya," he whispers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""S hhh, hush my little Pierrot," she cues. Crona thought fogs up, yes he is hers. Her Pierrot. His eyes open wide, Pierrot? He stops sucking and looks at her face, confused. She in return looks sad, "what's wrong Crona?," she asked concerned/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Y-y-you called me a Pierrot. What does that mean?" He asked meekly. Kaguya looks at him blankly before giggling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh you poor thing," she leans in to his ear, " you truly don't remember all of it?" She whispers as she twirls one of his bangs with her finger. Crona shivers as Kaguya lifts them up. She holds his hand and tugs it gently, urging him to follow. Like a pet, he follows her. Kaguya also pulls Ragnarok out of the wall and he adjusts himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Damn it," he growls in pain and Kaguya giggles as they walk down the hall until the reach the second door. Crona gulps as the stench causes to be more nauseous. Kaguya notices it and looks over at him,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""a little green are we? Fu fu that's funny," as she opens the door and the smell hits Crona like a brick. He coughs and covers his nose with his robe, the door revealed a dark basement with wooden stairs leading down. "Come," she whispers and they walk down. Each step makes the wood creak. Crona feels like the stairs will give in, all while the the basement reeks as if somethi-./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They got down and Crona eyes looks in horror to see in front of him: bodies. Three all lying next to each other, rats hitting their leftover carcasses, the foul smell emits of sorrow to Crona as he falls back to the stairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, no, no," he screams but Kaguya, still holding his hand, pulls him causing to land in front of the corpses. "W-w-what did you do!" He screamed and Kaguya laughs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Maybe I should tell you," she leans in, "you killed them," she smiled menacingly for the first time. "By the way, maybe we should help dye your hair," she suggested as she pressed her hand on the left corpse coating in its blood. With that she wipes the blood with his hair, coating it red. Crona hyperventilate as he looks to Ragnarok./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ragnarok, what happened please tell me she's lying!" He pleads/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, she's right you did kill these idiots," he informed him, lamented. Crona world comes crashing down and covers his face. He thinks of what he has done when he wasn't conscious. No he was awake, he just didn't remember. All this time she must have done something to him, he gulps, he looks at her, still smiling at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What did you do to me?" He whimpers/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I set you free," she assures him. Crona open his mouth before a gasp coming behind him causing him to turn around. The corpse, or person is staring at him, pure with rage. The face is ripped apart leaving only the rotting meat, one eye, teeth showing and grabs Crona./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yo-you 'ark' killed my faammmily," it gargles. Crona in turn holds the grabs the neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""NO NO NO I DIDN'T DO IT. I DIDN'T DO IT!" Crona screams, trying to deny this. It's a dream, a nightmare. He'll wake up and this would never happen. However, Crona is crushing the throat until he hears a crack and a gush of blood sprayed on his face. He stops and stares at the now dead man. He trembled as he lets go and the corpse fell to the floor. He looks at his hands covered in blood. He really did all this, instinctively he starts to remember now: this house belong to a family, they were so happy but then they came but it was him. He used Ragnarok to cut them down, they struggled. They tried to attack them with whatever they had furniture, plates, etc. Now that explains why the place feels empty. Crona froze in place, on his knees crying. Ragnarok didn't say a word but glares at Kaguya but soon turns to look to another figure with a top hat. The male figure looks disgusted at Crona and turns to Kaguya./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There you are," he berates. "Please tell me your done with this thing," he remarks with disgust, however she ignored his remarks and walks to Crona/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now, now White Rabbit. I want him," she leans to Crona, "just give me some more time with him," she said to white rabbit as she licks Crona's ear but the poor black blooded meisters did nothing as he remain frozen in fear for what is going to happen to him and Ragnarok./p 


End file.
